


Horrors From Beyond The Grave

by flickawhip



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Mayday muses on death...Zombie AU.





	Horrors From Beyond The Grave

“JENNY!”

The scream woke her from her own dream and Mayday hated herself for it. How had she ended up alive after everything, she should be dead. She had wanted to be dead, to be reunited with Pan and Jenny, her lovers. 

She was sure if they could, they would tell her to forget them and yet she still slept in the same bed, with the same bed clothes, wearing the same form-fitting nightdress she had worn with them. She wanted to keep them close, she had gone so far as to put their photos on her bedside table, where she could still see them. 

Logically, in a world where people had been rising from the dead, there was a chance she would end up seeing them both again, but she had a feeling they would not be the same girls she had loved. Jenny with her bright, sparkling eyes and Pan with her beautiful smile. No, they would have none of that. They would be zombies now. 

She would have to kill them if she met them. As she had already dealt with so many faces from the past. Her ex-lover and boss, James Bond, many of the flunkies that her boss had had. A few rogue... unknowns. 

“I miss you girls...”

She spoke aloud, allowing herself to wish she had had a chance to see them as they had been. She would have to hope that they would forgive her if she did have to kill them. 

Zombies were still crowding the grounds and she sighed to herself as she took a few pot-shots. No matter how many she took down there was always more. The virus had spread so fast. She was the last human... well, that she knew of. 

It would be a case of kill... or be killed. 

“Live and let die...”


End file.
